Talk:Nearly Real World Current Events, 2011
LOL "For example, Derhalanders are described to go around naked" LOL! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:54, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Heh. They don't actually, it's just a song to make fun of the other countries and say that Leubantia is indeed the greatest. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 15:26, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I think I should make a song called Leubantia is the Worst or something and tell random reasons why. XD —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:15, January 21, 2010 (UTC) No. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Because Leubantia sucks. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) No it dosen't. You can't order me around. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 11:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not ordering you, I'm going to make a song called Leubantia is the Worst. Also, Woogers, ??? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I accidently a verb. A few hundred of them, actually. What should I do? Woogers(lol what ) 13:28, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I think he referring to the rabbit population fact that missing a verb. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 16:04, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Weather in Leubantia I think it's irrelevant to mention that snow fell and then melted away. You should only post it if the snow caused some kind of damage or something. Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I just think that Weather should be posted. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:59, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Weather should be posted only when a significative event related to it occurs. If it's just raining, or sunny, or snowing it's completely IRRELEVANT. Post the weather of Leubantia in your userpage if you want, but here it has nothing to do unless something happens because of it. Sir Spart Sparklbox Well, could I say that it caused minor damage. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:08, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Allow me to throw in my 2 pfennings’ worth: 1. How does snowfall cause “major damage”? A good-sized blizzard can make a mess of traffic and have a significant impact on business, but it does not cause “major damage”. If it does, then Leubantian buildings and infrastructure must be of very flimsy construct. 2. Significant snow accumulation does not melt in one day. It takes several days, if not weeks. European temperature fluctuations are not that freakish. 3. If you are going to write about the weather in Leubantia, make sure it is consistent with the weather in neighboring countries. NRW nations do not exist in a meteorological vacuum. Genius In the Lamp 01:34, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Counter-fact: I say most of the snowfall melted. At least. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:06, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Pt. 2: WTF? "Heavy rainfall in Leubantia. Many earthworms come out the surface. " <-- Wat? Why does this matter on a global scale? Woogers(lol what ) 15:58, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, I could have put some info about heavy rainfall on March 25, which there was, but I didn't put any info on that date. I also should have put in "at". And yes, rainfall does matter on a global scale. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:15, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Not the rainfall. THE EARTHWORMS. Woogers(lol what ) 20:54, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I think I should really remove that. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:09, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Nearly Real World Events 2012 Follow the link: http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/Nearly_Real_World_Events_2012 or type in the search box: Nearly Real World Events 2012 $100 03:28, January 2, 2012 (UTC)$100